Don't Ever Eat Wesker's Yogurt
by Angelica burrows
Summary: A little mixup in the S.T.A.R.S breakroom may be cause for war...


The day was normal and boring…as always. Mondays were paperwork days at the S.T.A.R.S office, and everyone had there stack of files to complete and accident reports to file. Many opted out to bring coffee or a boxed lunch, but for new Bravo member, Rebecca Chambers, it was a new fangled idea. There had been orientation the week previous, but seeing as that day had fallen on a Tuesday…the poor girl had lucked out on finding out what "Monday Crackdown" really meant. When the young woman arrived that morning, she had found a stack of medical reports on her desk almost as tall as she.

Looking over plaintively to her row mate, Jill Valentine, Chambers gently whispered. "_What's all this?" _ The brunette looked up from her own mess, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "_Wesker decided to let you get acquainted with all our personnel medical records. It's a common Monday thing…you just need to transcript the up to date information into our records. We got the company physical last month…so everything should be tip top!" _ Rebecca sat down roughly, trying to wrap her head around the situation. Typing was not her thing, and if it was a major fault, that was the only one. The girl looked pitifully at the stack, and got to work.

Frost was allergic to cat dander; Redfield had poison ivy immunity….

All the useless information was running through her head as she wobbled to the fridge. It had been three hours, and because she had not the wisdom to pack a lunch, the girl was now sulkily scrounging for food in the break room fridge. There was no way she could take a lunch break and get her work done on time. Poking her head into the refrigerator, the girl nearly squealed in delight as she saw it. A large cup of yogurt was sitting on the top shelf…and there was no name on it…. Snatching the article up, she joyfully rummaged through a drawer to find a spoon.

It was the best yogurt….no….the best…thing she had ever eaten. A hint of sweetness, combined with the freshness of fruit, the thickness that was light and heavy at the same time. Licking the spoon dry, Rebecca peaked back into the container. Pouting as Redfield entered the room, the expression on the girl's face made the other man smile. "_How you doing, Becca? Enjoying it here so fa…r…oh boy…that's not…oh boy. You're in for it." _ Sitting up straighter as she wiped her mouth, the female frowned. "_Huh? What are you talking about, Chris?" _ The tall man crossed the room, plumping down in the seat opposite. Rebecca fought a blush. He was an attractive man, with sparkling green eyes and a boyish smile. But…he was an Alpha…and far out of her age range and league.

His large hand picked up the empty container, pointing to it with his other hand. "_You just ate Wesker's last yogurt…" _ Rebecca coughed. Albert Wesker was the team's captain, and her boss…. The man carried himself in a professional way…but none the less he exuded authority and downright…..scariness? One look of his icy blues, and even Barry would stop mid-sentence… "_I…did…what?" _ Redfield shook his head as he placed the cup back down. Before he could answer further, the very object of their discussion entered the room. Wesker always went for a stiff jog after getting his paper work done, and he was covered in sweat. Chambers wanted to curl into a corner as he opened the fridge. Fishing out a water bottle, the S.T.A.R.S captain had his back turned, gulping down the liquid generously. Chris' eyes were wide as he went to cover to yogurt cup; every muscle in his body was bristled out. Rebecca closed her eyes as Wesker went back into the fridge to replace his half empty bottle. Slowly the fridge door closed….

And then reopened….. Wesker suddenly stood back up, his back straight and azure orbs narrowed. Chambers felt as if her world was ending…he knew….

"_Mr. Redfield, do you know who ate my last yogurt…I was saving it for this evening when I was going over the salary reports." _ Every word seemed to grate as the man spoke, his eyes intense and staring. Rebecca knew this would be the end of her career in the S.T.A.R.S…ousted by yogurt fever…Chris would give her up…everyone was scared of Wesker… "_Actually, Sir, I ate it. Couldn't resist Strawberry Roulade…was delicious however." _ Rebecca nearly fell out of her chair. Chris threw a wink back as he stood, holing up the empty yogurt canister. Wesker was quietly seething as the young man stood toe to toe with his, both in a quiet face off.

As the redness faded from Wesker's cheeks, a stiff smile replaced the former expression. "_Very well, Mr. Redfield. Do you know why I take these jogs? To burn off enough calories to enjoy my decadent treat that costs over two hundred dollars a case. Seeing as I haven't seen you around the track lately, I'm issuing a mandatory meet tomorrow morning for the Alpha Team. A little early morning run would do us all some good. I'll see you at o' six hundred." _ As the steaming blonde turned heel and left the break room, Chris Redfield heaved a sigh of relief. Tossing the cup into the garbage can, he returned to his seat across from the shell shocked Bravo member. "_For a minute there…I thought he was gonna throw a punch." _

Timidly Rebecca smiled, shaking her head at the unbelievable action her team mate had just done. "_Thank you…oh my gosh you didn't have to do that, Chris." _ Sheepishly the man grinned, his white teeth gleaming. "_Ah, it's fine. He would have ripped a little one like you to shreds over it. I wouldn't have none of that. Besides…Jill did the same thing when she first came…The man thinks I've been narking his yogurt for years. He just wanted an excuse to catch me again…" _ As Chris stood, Chambers nodded. Maybe that's why Wesker acted like he had a special dislike for the young man… Redfield turned for the door, nearly exiting. Before he did, the amused male offered one last piece of advice. "_Oh…by the way, Rebecca?" _ The girl looked up at Chris, her blue eyes wide as she answered. "_Mhm?" _

Chris snickered as he rested his forehead on his forearm, the appendage itself propped against the door. He had just realized that the whole team was going to kill him for forcing them to jog at six in the morning…especially…Jill….

"_Don't ever eat Wesker's yogurt… _


End file.
